24 subjects will be studied post Q-wave MI prior to hospital discharge, 6 weeks, and 6 mos. This study will test the hypothesis that exercise can be detrimental due to excessive myocardial stretch and that this can be reduced by combining either standard exercise or subthreshold exercise regimens with ACE inhibition.